


Paris

by SaultNPeppah



Series: WonderBat Holiday 2018 [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, F/M, Love Confessions, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: When Bruce invites the team over for Christmas Eve dinner, he gets a lot more than he bargained for. My entry for Day 3 (Sexy) of the WonderBat Holiday Event





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Super late, but I am trying to get this done slowly but surely. I hope you all still enjoy this story I wrote for Day 3 of the WonderBat Holiday event. Theme for day 3 was: Sexy.
> 
> This one is set in the DCEU

**December 24. Wayne Residence - Paris, France. 16:54.**

"I can't believe you let Ms. Diana talk you into this."

I turn to face Alfred, my butler, the man who has been like a father to me for more years than my actual father was able to. He shrugs his shoulders and turns towards the blinking oven, but I can tell there is a smug smile on his face. There is always a smug smile on his face when he mentions Diana.

Alfred thinks he is subtle. He thinks his witty comments and snarky jabs go unnoticed, but I can hear them. I always hear them. So does she. And the more I think about it, the more I think she enjoys them, like it some sort of validation to what she wants to believe. I guess that's why she loves Alfred so much. He humors the idea that we could be something more than teammates, something more than friends, and as much as I would love to agree, I can't let myself go down that path again.

I gave up on love, happiness, and a prospect at having someone there for me, a long time ago. I have lost too many people: my parents, Dick, Jason, Selina. The last person I want to risk losing is Diana, so I will bite the bullet and push her away. I will keep her away from burrowing deep into my chest, not allowing her to grab hold of my heart, no matter how much I would love it. Diana is amazing and beautiful, both inside and out. I am not proud of the number of times I've imagined holding that beautiful body in my arms as I kissed her lips, making love to her throughout the night. It's something I want more than anything, but I know I can't have her.

"It's been over a century since she's had a meal with close friends," I say, finally taking a break from my thoughts to respond to Alfred's comment. "She wanted a dinner with everyone instead of a gift."

Alfred nods but doesn't turn from the oven that has now begun to beep, signalling the roast he has been cooking is nearly done. He pulls the roast from the oven and places it on the island behind him, the smug smirk on his face never fading as he wipes a hand on the apron over his shirt and slacks. "What?" I ask, taking a sip from the glass in my hand, letting the wine relax my nerves. I know having Diana over for dinner shouldn't make me nervous, we've done it many times, but it will be the first time I've seen her since the incident at the lake.

That incident….I wish I could take it back, but at the same time, I wish I could make it happen all over again. She had forced me to go ice skating on the lake near my house, and I had kissed her, and like a fool, I ran away. I always run away. It's much easier than facing those unresolved feelings. Call me a coward, but it's easier to blame the mission in Gotham and my never ending commitment issues, than to fall in love and get hurt once more. I'd rather not go through that all over again.

Alfred glances over his shoulder at my way and shakes his head. "Well, if you're going to sit there and try to convince me that you do not have any feelings for Ms. Diana, then it would do you well to wipe that smile off your face. It screams of a man in love."

I pull the wine glass from my lips and scowl at Alfred. I want to yell at him, but I know I can't, because the truth is, I am in love with Diana. It started when I caught her stealing my drive at Luthor's party, the first night I laid eyes on her. I had never seen someone that beautiful, that breathtaking. That was the first night I had dreamed of her, albeit it had not been as wholesome as I'd like to admit. Then she saved my life and fought beside Clark and I, and I finally understood the secret she had been hiding. She was the first person I went to when it came to finding the others, and the more and more we discussed things, the longer and longer her dinner visits would become, until one night she left and I realized I wanted her to never leave again. I was in love with her- am in love with her- and I wish I was man enough to admit it to her.

I open my mouth to respond to him, however the doorbell rings, interrupting me. Alfred and I turn towards the door, both knowing the woman we have been discussing is behind the door, along with a man who can hear any remaining conversation we decide to have. "I'll get it," I say, placing my nearly empty wine glass on the counter, before I make my way to the front door of the vacation home I own in Paris.

When Diana had made a comment about wanting to have the team together for Christmas, I had jokingly offered to host a dinner at my house. The look on her face at that moment was so pure, so innocent, I knew I couldn't take it back, so instead I began to arrange for travel to Paris, where my parent's old vacation home was. I knew my home in Gotham would not be spacious enough for everyone, and the old manor was still going through renovations for the League's headquarters, so it was the only place available for all of us to enjoy our dinner. Alfred was all too happy to cook for everyone, and everyone, although slightly confused by my sudden invitation to a Christmas dinner, was all too happy with a free trip to Paris.

I reach the front door and take a moment to inhale deeply, trying to regain my composure, before I reach out for the handle. I slowly open the door and plaster a small grin on my face, happy to see the, mostly, happy group of people standing on the stoop. "Merry Christmas Eve!" the person in the front exclaims. Mrs. Kent smiles widely before she hugs her jacket close to her body, giving me a small wave, before she looks over her shoulder at the lights from the city. I wonder if this is the first time she has ever left the country.

"You too, Mrs. Kent," I say, offering her a small smile. "Please, come inside." I move aside and let the older woman into the house, watching as a shiver runs down her spine when she lets the warmth of the house hit her cold body.

Behind Mrs. Kent is Clark, who is holding a pile of wrapped gifts. His eyes meet mine and he only shrugs before he steps inside. "Ma made me," he whispers on his way in, and in that moment I let out a small chuckle. Mrs. Kent is persistent if nothing else.

Ever since I saved her that night, the night I decided to end my meaningless persecution against the Superman, Martha Kent has been a beacon of hope for me. She is one of the sweetest women I have come to know, and I am absolutely positive when I say Clark is absolutely one of the luckiest men alive to have her as his mother; I feel as if Clark has voiced this to his mother as Martha has treated me like the second son she never had after I bought the farm back from the bank.

Lois walks into the house after Clark, her jacket covering half her face as she braces against the cold. Her red hair peeks out from under a knitted cap and she has her nose covered by a matching knitted scarf. "Bruce," she greets as she rushes into the house, into the warmth.

"Ms. Lane," is all I say, before I turn towards the door just in time to see Barry run into the room. He opens his mouth to speak, but I already know what he's wanting to know. "Kitchen is down the hall to the right," I say. He is off with only a flash of lightning surrounding the spot in which he once stood, before I even finish my sentence.

Arthur walks in next, his heavy coat the same one I have seen him wear multiple times. Even a king enjoys a familiar item of clothing. He walks in and gives me a nod, before his eyes glance up at the ceiling, taking in the chandelier that dangles from the middle of the tall ceiling. "Damn, Wayne," he says with a whistle.

"Aren't you a king?" Victor asks, walking in behind him. "Don't you have a throne made of gold or something?"

Arthur shrugs. The two of them walk into the house, leaving the last person out on the stoop, the one person I've been waiting to see for two weeks.

She stands there, dressed in a pair of jeans, red blouse, black boots, and a black jacket. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and over her ears is a knitted hair band, keeping the cold from hitting her ears. She looks up from the phone in her hand and notices me staring at her, offering me a quiet smile. She doesn't say anything, only nods, and in that moment I know: she's still thinking of the last kiss we shared - the last kiss I screwed up by awkwardly running away.

Diana steps inside, out of the cold, and I close the door, my eyes never leaving her body. She is so beautiful, and part of me wants to reach out and grab her, pull her close, and kiss her senseless, let her know that that is all I've been thinking of doing since she jumped into her car and drove off. But I won't do it in front of our friends, and with the way she is avoiding my gaze, I know it would be a terrible thing to do without talking to her first. So I settle for a small nod, silently whispering her name, flashing her a smile when she turns to finally face me. She smiles back, genuinely smiles, and I know all hope is not lost. Maybe I'll be able to win her over once again - if only we can get through this meal.

**December 24. Wayne Residence - Paris, France. 20:47.**

* * *

 

"Alfred, dinner was wonderful."

Alfred looks up from his seat besides me and gives Mrs. Kent a wide smile, before he nods towards the older woman. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he says. "Would anyone like another glass of wine?"

Alfred looks at me and I shift my eyes towards Diana, before I raise my glass, silently asking him to fill my cup. Diana has ignored me all night, and the more I stare at her, watching as she fiddles with a loose strand of fabric on her jeans, the more I realize she is embarrassed about what happened at the lake. She thinks I didn't want her, that I don't want her - if only she knew how wrong she is.

Alfred gives me a look, trying to decipher what is wrong with me and Diana, before he raises the wine bottle and asks who else would like a refill. Diana is quick to raise her glass, and Alfred obliges, filling her cup, before he moves to fill Clark's.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Arthur says with a smug smile, and we all know he would much rather leave and go back home to Mera; I wonder why he didn't bring her. "But a King's duty is never done." He stands from his seat and walks to the door, grabbing a bottle of whiskey off the counter as he leaves the room. "You mind?" he asks over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for an answer before he is out of ear reach and at the door.

I ignore Arthur and continue to watch Diana. Besides, he took the cheap whiskey anyway.

Martha is the next to stand from her seat. "Alfred, let me help you with clearing the table," she says, grabbing her plate, Clark's, and Lois'. She doesn't even let Alfred protest before she's in the kitchen, trying to clean up the mess we've all made.

Victor and Barry are the next to leave, when Victor gets an alert that a bank in Central City is being robbed. "It never ends," is all Barry says as he runs out of the room, only to come back seconds later to pile the remaining dinner rolls in his arms. He shoves one into his mouth and gives us a wink, before he's out of the room once more, earning a chuckle from Diana and Lois, and a groan from Victor, who only places his hand over his face and grumbles something incoherent as he leaves the house.

Clark and Lois stay for a while longer, entertaining both Diana and I until Alfred shoos Mrs. Kent from the kitchen, telling her she has done her fair share of cleaning and should enjoy the holidays. The three quickly say their goodbyes, and I thank them for coming. When they leave I turn to Diana, who sits quietly on the couch in the living room, nursing her glass of wine. She watches me with fierce eyes, deciding whether she should stay and entertain whatever excuses come out of my mouth tonight, or get up and leave like the others; I am grateful when she makes no move to get up.

I quickly walk over to her, grabbing my own half empty glass of wine from the head of the table, and take a seat on the couch besides her, letting my knee gently graze hers as I take a sip from the glass. It is quiet as both of us stare at the fireplace in front of us, neither knowing how to start the conversation we so desperately need to have. I can tell she is itching to ask me why I left, but she is also very aware of how I might respond….but I don't think I can take this silence much longer.

Diana takes another sip from her wine, before she clears her throat, places the wine on the table in front of her, and turns to fully face me. "Are we going to ignore what happened?" she asks. "Because if I recall, you're the one who kissed me."

She is very blunt and I can't help but smirk at the way she recalls that event. "Yes, and yes," is all I say, forcing her to frown. It nearly breaks my heart in two to see that frown on her face, knowing I am the one who caused it. "Diana," I begin, placing my hand gently on her arm. She glances down at the hand on her bicep and I know she is struggling not to respond to my touch, just as much as I am struggling not to respond to touching her. But there's something about her arm in my hand, her body so close to mine, that is making it nearly impossible to think.

"Bruce," she warns, as her eyebrows furrow. She has gotten this speech from me many times before and I can tell she is tired of it. "If we are going to continue to be nothing more than teammates, nothing more than friends, you need to make up your mind."

I chuckle. It is a nervous response and a defense tactic I've perfected over the years. "Why would you want to be involved with someone like me?" I ask jokingly, however the look in her eyes tells me she does not think this is a joking matter.

She pulls my hand from her arm and places it in between hers. "Because I love you," she confesses, and it takes me by surprise. "You are an amazing man. A brilliant, kind, caring man, who is selfless in everything you do, and you are my dear friend," she says, squeezing my hand gently.

I place my glass of wine on the table near hers, confused by her latest confession. Diana cannot be in love with me. Diana should not be in love with me. To the outside world, I am a narcissistic playboy who only flaunts the money my dead parents left me to get attention. To her, I am a nutcase who dresses like a bat and fights criminals nightly. No sane woman would ever dare admit to loving someone like me.

But when Diana squeezes my hand once more and flashes me one of the most radiant smiles, I know it is true, and I know without a doubt, I want her, more than anything.

I place my free hand on her face, cupping her cheek, and watch as she closes her eyes, letting my hand warm her face. My thumb gently swipes over her lips, the lips I've been wanting to kiss all night, and she smiles, kissing the pad of my thumb as one of her hands covers the one on her face. Without a word I pull her close, letting our lips crash together in one of the best kisses I've ever had. Her hands move to grab my collar, pulling me closer, and I smirk against her lips when she gasps as I run my tongue along her bottom lip.

Suddenly she pulls away, and I am left both confused and wanting more. "Diana?" I ask, questioning why she is doing this. Is she having second thoughts? Is she realizing this is actually all a mistake?

Diana only grins as she rises from the sofa and takes a step down the hallway. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Bruce?" she calls over her shoulder, before she disappears into one of the rooms.

I let out a groan as I bury my head into my hands. This is all I ever wanted, and now she's making me work harder for it. I stand from the couch and make my way to the room, a grin on my face when I see Diana sitting in the middle of the bed. "A little presumptuous, aren't we?" I ask. Diana only shrugs.

"Either you walk out and let me sleep, and we'll pretend the whole thing didn't happen," she says. She lifts her feet so she can unzip her boots, pulling them off as she stares at me, tossing them onto the floor. "Or you can finally admit you share the same feelings, and we can both retire here for the night." Diana pulls her hair from her ponytail, letting her long tresses fall to her shoulders, and I am instantly hit with that all too familiar smell.

It doesn't take long before I have my answer. It has been the answer all along, only I was too much of a coward, too willing to hide behind the cowl, to admit to it. I quickly turn on my heel and face the doorway, and I can hear her let out a small sad sigh as she thinks I am about to walk out. Instead, I grab the door and close it quietly, locking it quickly so Alfred will not disturb us, before I turn to see her grinning.

I quickly walk to where she sits and join her on the bed, undoing the knot in the tie around my neck as I take a seat besides her. "You're so stubborn, Bruce," she says with a smile, placing her hand on my thigh. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt after we defeated Steppenwolf?"

I give her another chuckle. "You knew how I felt," I say.

I watch as she flashes me a small smile, before she lets her eyes wander over me, settling on the tie that hangs loosely around my neck. "But I wanted to hear you admit to it," she says softly, as she continues to watch me. She remains quiet as the question burns the deepest part of her soul. "Bruce," she finally says, watching as my eyes move to meet hers, "Are you in love with me?"

Instantly I'm hit with two emotions, fear and love, and I don't know which one is weighing heavier on my heart. There is part of me that fears hearing that question, just as I have from many women before. Loving someone means opening myself to the potential to get hurt. But this isn't anyone. This is Diana, and loving Diana…...well that is a feeling I can't explain.

I move closer to Diana, placing my hand gently on her shoulder, watching as she continues to look me deep in the eyes, waiting for my answer. My fingers curl in her hair, earning another smile, and I can't help but look down at the lips that beg for my kisses. "I am," I finally answer. "Since the first moment I saw you," I confess.

Diana only moves closer to me, wraps her hand in the loose tie around my neck, and pulls gently. It's not enough to move me, but I take the hint and fall towards her, watching as she lays on the bed and pulls me on top of her, before she pulls me down for a kiss.

My heart begins to beat faster as her other arm loops around my neck, pulling me closer to her body. It elicits an uncontrollable response from my body and the only way I am able to respond is with a low growl, nipping her bottom lip in an attempt to hear a response from her. I am rewarded when she gasps from underneath me, yanking the tie from around my neck and tossing it to the floor, before her hand finds the buttons of my vest. She quickly unbuttons my vest, closing her eyes when my wandering hands find a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back. She whispers my name and unbuttons my shirt, exposing my bare and scarred chest to the cold winter air, before her hands snake up my torso, up to my chest, and onto my shoulders, before she pushes the shirt and vest off my body, letting them join my discarded tie on the floor.

Diana's hands fall to my waistband and she works quickly to undo my belt, pulling it from my belt loops, as I kick off my shoes. My lips move from Diana's and I begin to trail a path down her neck, planting sweet kisses on the bare skin I can find, finding it harder and harder to concentrate the more she moans underneath me. Diana moves to my pants and she unbuttons them, and suddenly the trousers are much too tight, pushing against my growing need for the woman who has invaded my every thought for nearly two years.

Without a word, I pull away from Diana, smirking at the look of disappointment on her face when my lips leave her body. I unzip my pants and quickly push them down my legs, leaving me in only a pair of boxers. I watch as Diana takes the time to yank her blouse over her head, letting it fall to the growing pile on the floor, before she leans back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, a smirk on her face as she takes in my nearly naked body. Her eyes fall to the button keeping my boxers closed, keeping me confined in the article of clothing, and I can't help but smirk. I knew she wasn't as innocent as everyone was made to believe.

I climb on top of her, capturing her lips with my own, startling her for a second. She, however, recovers quickly, running her tongue along my lips, begging for entry. I open my mouth and close my eyes with a small gasp, as her hand travels down my chest to the waistband of my boxers, and our tongues begin to fight for dominance.

My eyes open when I feel Diana reach into my boxers and wrap her hand around me. Her hand on my bare skin is driving me wild, but when she starts to stroke me, I am unable to control myself. I pull my lips from hers and let out a deep moan, digging my fingers into her bare hips, silently warning her that if she continues her movements, the big event will be over before she is even completely nude. Diana ignores my warning and continues to move her hand, smirking as I let out a groan.

I quickly reach up and unhook her bra, yanking the lacy article of clothing from her body, releasing her perfect breasts for my eyes to feast on. It's only a moment before my mouth is on one of her breasts, nipping and licking the smooth skin I find. Diana responds with a moan of her own, squeezing me gently. My hands trail down to her jeans and I unbutton them, gently pull down the zipper, and pull them, along with her underwear, down her legs, leaving the Amazon goddess completely bare in my bed.

Diana's hand releases me, and I know she is wanting the same thing I want; I will no longer deny her or I something we've wanted for years. My boxers are off in a moment and I am soon laying on top of her, our bare bodies pressed together as my lips find hers once more. My hips move and my breath catches in my throat as I begin to push into her, into the warmth I have only been able to dream of until this moment. Diana lets out a small moan, shutting her eyes when I begin my slow and torturous pace, and I only know it's a matter of time before she forces me to speed up.

"Bruce," Diana says after a gasp. One of her hands grabs my shoulder, letting her nails dig into the unscarred skin found there, as the other grips the sheets tightly. My hips move faster and I grab Diana's legs, hiking them up around my waist, allowing me to move deeper; there is obviously no disapproval from Diana, as her moans become louder and more frequent.

I continue to thrust, faster and harder, as I bury my face in the crook of Diana's neck. I continue to nip and suck on the skin I find, the noises coming from the mouth of the woman I am making sweet delicious love to inspiring me more and more each moment. I know Diana is near her end, I can feel it; I will not be far behind.

I thrust a few more times, mentally reminding myself I am not done until I give Diana the best orgasm of her life. Diana's hand rests on my arm and she digs her nails into my flesh, as her body tightens around me. She arches her back and calls my name, finally giving into her body's desire. She forces my release when she clenches around me, and I call her name into the quiet room, biting her shoulder as I try to regain some form of control. Diana is the only woman who has done this - the only woman who has made me lose control like this.

I pull away from Diana with one final kiss, before I lay on the bed besides her, both of us staring at the ceiling in silence, trying to gather our thoughts. The only sound in the room is that of our labored breathing, letting each other know we were victorious in giving the other a well needed workout, especially after all the food consumed earlier. We continue to stare at the ceiling, neither knowing what to say. We have finally crossed that line from friends to lovers, and although I know it should scare me, I smile knowing I welcome the change.

"Now I know why women love sleeping with you, Bruce," Diana says, attempting to chuckle. She, however, is still trying to control her breathing, and merely turns to face me, gently placing a hand on my chest.

I don't say anything in response. Nothing I say can truly articulate how I feel. Instead I pull her close, letting her rest her head on my chest, as I wrap an arm around her back. I open my mouth to say something, wanting to tell her how amazing this was, when there is a knock on the door. Diana sits up quickly, the sudden realization that we were not alone in the house hitting her; I could care less, as Alfred has walked in on many of my nightly escapades with women.

"Master Wayne, Ms. Diana," Alfred begins. His voice is neutral and pleasant, but I know the old man is harboring a smirk that would make even the Joker jealous. "Master Kent is here and says you're both needed downtown. Something about Luthor and a museum."

I turn to Diana, who only blushes as the realization that Clark and his super hearing has also heard what we were doing; who am I kidding, anyone within a one block radius would have heard what we were doing. She sinks into the bed and pulls the covers over her face, embarrassed. I only chuckle, glad to know the most perfect woman in the world can still be embarrassed from time to time. I'll have to keep that in mind. "Tell him we'll be there as soon as we can," I say through the door.

I turn to Diana, laughing once more when I notice she hasn't come out from under the covers. Without a word I yank the covers from her body, smirking when she lets out a small shriek. "Bruce!" she exclaims, trying to keep the warmth that has settled over her body from disappearing into the cold room.

"It's okay," I begin, my smirk growing as I glance over her naked body once more. "I think I know a way that can warm you up."


End file.
